


the world in my hands

by kurikowo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Texting, dream does the backing up a car with your arm over the seat thing, no beta we die like george in manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurikowo/pseuds/kurikowo
Summary: dream: you're realdream: you like medream: you existdream: and i literally get to see youdream: fuckdream: i love you{dream and george meet for the first time except they're teenagers & not famous}
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 345





	1. what i think about

**Author's Note:**

> au! dream is 18, george is 19, neither are famous streamers/youtubers but they still do code stuff. they're just happy teenagers meeting (irl) for the first time :D  
> the title is indeed from sweater weather by the neighborhood.
> 
> as usual, if any of the cc's involved in this work express discomfort, i will remove it!

nov. 15

**dream** : _your parents wont be mad?_

 **george** : _i don't think so_

 **dream** : _they'd literally be driving 6 hours for you to meet a stranger u met on the internet_

 **george** : _so what_

 **george** : _i already lied ab who you are_

 **george** : _and they were fine with it so_

 **dream** : _fair enough_

 **dream** : _u really wanna meet me haha_

 **george** : _shut up no i don't_

 **dream** : _you're_ _literally derailing ur trip to america to come see me_

 **george** : _you're literally my bf_

 **dream** : _cringe_

 **george** : _bitch???_

 **dream** : _:(_

 **george** : _oh nevermind. pissbaby._

**george** : _are your parents ok with it though_

 **dream** : _they don't have to be_

 **dream** : _i can literally drive_

 **george** : _oh right_

 **george** : _that's weird_

 **dream** : _how is it weird_

 **george** : _american_

 **dream** : _yes?_

 **george** : _imagine being american_

 **george** : _that's so cringe_

 **dream** : _stop using the word cringe_

 **george** : _you used it first_

 **dream** : _whatever_

**dream** : _george_

**dream** : _george_

**dream** : _g e o r g e_

 **george** : _what the hell do you want_

 **dream** : _i literally get to see you!_

 **george** : _yeah? that's the point_

 **dream** : _but like_

 **dream** : _you'll be here and be real and i can touch u and see u and hear u and_

 **george** : _you wanna touch me, dream?_

 **dream** _: i hate you_

 **dream** : _i'm trying to be cute and you have to go and make it weird_

 **george** : _you're the one who said you can touch me_

 **dream** : _i changed my mind, stay in london_

 **george** : _ok_

**dream** : _wait no come back i'm sorry_

 **dream** : [audio message —— 01:03.64]

**george** : _LMAO you really thought_

 **george** : _i had to help my mom with her laptop_

 **dream** : _i hate you_

 **dream** : _please stay away from america, florida specifically, orlando even more specifically_

 **george** : _ooh dream, drop your address while we're at it_

 **dream** : _you want me to say my address if we fuck?_

[incoming audio call —— **GeorgeNotFound** ]

"What the fuck Clay?"

"Ooh, pulling out the first name today," Dream laughed.

"What the hell was that?"

"Whatever could you mean, Georgie?"

Dream heard his boyfriend sigh audibly on the other side of the phone. "You know what I mean."

"No, I think I need you to explain it to me."

"Dream," George whined, drawing out the middle of the other boy's name.

"Oh, come on."

"I hate you so much."

"Says the one driving hours and hours just to see me!"

"You literally begged me to come see you the second I said I was coming to America."

"Well it's not like you're going to fly out here any other time."

"I might, depending on how cute you are in person."

Dream fumbled with his phone for a moment as he made a quiet sound of exclamation.

"Aw, are you flustered, Dream? I didn't even compliment you." George giggled as Dream stuttered out an excuse. "What happened to that confidence?"

"You literally called me because I said something about fucking!"

"Dream!"

"Wha- come on!"

"I'm going to break up with you."

"George!"

[audio call ended —— 02:36.17]

**dream** : _i genuinely hate you wtf_

 **george** : _i thought you loved me_

 **dream** : _well..._

 **dream** : _you'll have to come and find out_

 **george** : _come?_

[user **Dream** has blocked user **GeorgeNotFound** ]

nov. 16

**george** : _fucking finally_

 **dream** : _it hasn't even been that long??_

 **george** : _it's the next day_

 **dream** : _because it's after midnight, asshole_

 **george** : _fuck off_

 **dream** : _stop saying fuck_

 **george** : _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_

 **dream** : _what are you, five?_

 **george** : _five years older than you_

 **dream** : _omg pedo_

 **dream** : _i've been catfished_

 **dream** : _my pretty boyfriend is actually a 40 year old man in his mom's basement in rhode island_

 **george** : _what the hell is a rhode island_

 **dream** : _LOL_ _you don't even knowww_

 **dream** : _anyways i want to talk about my pretty boyfriend again_

 **dream** : _i can't believe i'm going to get to hug you_

 **george** : _you're literally disgusting_

 **george** : _stay away from me_

 **dream** : _you love me_

 **george** : _keep telling yourself that_

 **dream** : _i'm going to step on you_

 **george** : _i'd like to see you try_

 **dream** : _i'm so much taller than you_

 **george** : _i will tell my parents i want to stay behind_

 **dream** : _you weren't even supposed to come on the trip anyways_

 **george** : _they're visiting my grandparents, why would i want to go_

 **dream** : _because you have an incredibly gorgeous boyfriend waiting in america for you_

 **george** : _says who_

 **dream** : _your mooooooom_

 **george** : _haha very funny_

 **george** : _i'm gonna need you to back up your statement though_

 **dream** : _bet?_

[incoming video call —— **Dream** ]

[video call ended —— 1:57:43.05]

**dream** : _i know you're asleep now but i wanna say again that i can't wait to see you and all that_

 **dream** : _i know we fuck around but it feels like forever since we've known each other and started dating even and now i finally get to see you in real life_

 **dream** : _a part of me is nervous but i don't think that compares to how excited i am_

 **dream** : _i'm just happy to have you as a boyfriend_

**george** : _what a loser_

 **george** : _imagine loving somebody_

 **george** : _cringe_

 **george** : _total simp move_

 **george** : [attachment: 1 image(s)]

**dream** : _i love you too, georgie_

nov. 24

**george** : _two days, dream :)_

 **dream** : _wow, this is the most emotion i've ever seen from you_

 **dream** : _i'm excited too_

 **george** : _shut up i hate you so much_

 **dream** : [attachment: 1 image(s)]

 **george** : _i don't know what you mean_

 **dream** : _you literally sent that to me last week_

 **george** : _i would never say something like that_

 **dream** : _ok george_

 **george** : _can we talk normally today please_

 **dream** : _we've been talking normally for months_

 **george** : _if you check our last week of messages its all about calling to play mc_

 **dream** : _george we literally talk normally with our voices_

 **george** : _okay but about minecraft_

 **dream** : _and everything else_

 **george** : _i mean i guess_

 **dream** : _ur so dumb_

 **george** : _rude_

 **george** : _call me, no minecraft today_

[incoming video call —— **Dream** ]

Dream sat up in his chair as he clicked the video call button as the screen shifted to display his webcam capture. He scanned the room behind him through the screen, taking in the clothes scattered around the floor and the messed up sheets strewn across his bed.

"Clay?"

He startled slightly and pulled his attention to the new box that appeared on the screen. "First names today, Georgie?"

"That's literally not my name." George held his middle finger up to the camera.

"Georgie, Georgie, Georgie," Dream chanted in retaliation.

"I hate you so much. So incredibly much."

"No you don't, you literally begged me to call you and not play Minecraft today."

George stared into his camera with a deadpan look while Dream smiled back innocently.

The younger boy let out a signature wheeze as he replied again, "I'm kidding. Any reason you pulled out the name though?"

"Isn't it a little strange for me to call my boyfriend by his Minecraft gamertag?

"Well," Dream glanced to the side as be considered the question. "It's normal for us, I guess."

"You call me George though."

"That's because your in-game name is GeorgeNotFound!"

George smiled, "You just had to choose a weird arse name."

"Arse," mocked Dream, putting extra emphasis on the "r" in the word.

"Oh fuck off," George laughed. "You could have called yourself Clay ball or something."

"Would you still love me if I was named ball?"

"I never loved you in the first place, ballsack."

"That is not at all what I said!" Dream leaned away from the microphone situated above his head and let out a loud wheeze.

A small smile appeared on the brunette's face. "You're going to wake your sister up, Clay."

"Oh she's fine, she's used to me."

"Whatever you say, ballsa-"

"Shut up! Oh my god, shut up, George!" Dream laughed again and this time was joined by George, who smiled bigger and looked away from the camera. 

"I can't wait to hear you laugh in real life."

Attention back on George's face, Dream sat back to his original position. "Sappy."

"You literally begged me to come to America." 

"Did not!" Dream crossed his arms defiantly. "Plus you just said that you're excited to see me."

"Lies and slander."

"I will divorce you."

Now pouting childishly, the blonde responded, "I'm excited to see you too. Why can you not come see me the first day that you're here?"

"Because I arrive at like 21:00, maybe? Ever considered that, Dream?"

"Sounds like a pussy ass excuse to me."

"You're a pussy."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

Substantial time passed before Dream leaned back and sighed in defeat. "Sure, I'm a pussy. You are what you eat. Now can we focus on the idea of me getting to see you in three days?"

George threw his hands up in victory and grinned. "Of course we can. I am choosing to ignore your comment because I am a humble winner."

"I'm much inclined."

"I can't believe I have to sit on a fucking plane for 12 fucking hours tomorrow."

"Sucks to suck!"

"You have to go 12 hours without my attention."

"I think I'll survive, Georgie."

"Okay but what if I don't?"

"Sucks. To. Suck," repeated Dream. 

"I might just have to buy in-flight wifi."

"George you are going to be over an ocean. There is no reception."

"Fuck."

"To sum it up, yeah. You'll literally be fine, though."

George huffed. "What if I die in a firey crash?"

"I'll have to go back to eating pussy."

"Dream!"

"What? That's a perfectly normal sentence to say."

"You are literally disgusting."

On screen, Dream smiled wider. "I'm a normal teenager, what can I say?"

George shook his head, "You're gay."

"Bisexual."

"In a relationship."

"You live across the ocean."

"Not by choice!" The brunette took this opportunity to cross his arms and pout at the camera. "I want to be close to you."

Dream's look immediately softened as he dropped the joking persona. "Aw, George. I wish we lived closer to each other too." 

"Not that I like you or anything. Ew. That's gay. Gross."

"George, I am going to kiss you in three days," Dream declared. "Right on the lips." He proceeded to make a mock-kissing sound into the microphone and followed with kissy faces towards the camera. 

"Dream!" George quickly pulled his hoodie over the bottom half of his face but it was too late to cover the redness that blossomed over his skin.

"I'm just telling the truth!"

"But you said it so… loud!"

"Nobody heard me but you, George."

"I hate you."

nov. 25

**dream** : _aw georgie fell asleep_

 **dream** : _you're so cute_

 **dream** : _i can't wait to see you_

 **dream** : _it's so close yet so far_

 **dream** : _like… wow_

 **dream** : _you're real_

 **dream** : _you like me_

 **dream** : _you exist_

 **dream** : _and i literally get to see you_

 **dream** : _fuck_

 **dream** : _i love you_

 **dream** : _goodnight_

[video call ended —— 15:33:03.64]

**george** : _fucking shit it's early_

 **george** : _i can't believe you're so sappy at night_

 **george** : _but i guess i'm excited too_

 **george** : _i think you're asleep right now but i'm gonna message you updates_

 **george** : _i'm going to shower now_

**george** : _done showering now_

 **george** : _i should probably finish packing_

 **george** : _be back soon_

**george** : _packing is done. as is eating_

 **george** : _we go to the airport soon_

 **george** : _kinda nervous_

 **george** : _but excited_

**george** : _we have arrived at the airport_

 **george** : _i didn't expect there to be so many people here holy shit_

 **george** : _it's literally 10am_

 **george** : _nvm that's actually late in airport time_

 **george** : _why did we have to arrive two hours early_

 **george** : _this all feels a bit excessive_

 **george** : _ok brb security now_

**george** : _they fucking didn't make me take my shoes off_

 **george** : _well they did when they saw my age_

 **george** : _but they thought i was fucking 12 years old_

 **george** : _what the fuck did i do to deserve this_

 **george** : _its ageist and homophobic_

**george** : _we're on the plane now and waiting for takeoff_

 **george** : _i'll message you as soon as i can_

 **george** : _ily_

**dream** : _OH MY GOD_

 **dream** : _george showing affection_

 **dream** : _he must be going insane_

 **dream** : _you were still on the ground so you can't blame it on lack of oxygen_

 **dream** : _i can't believe they thought you were a child. ur short lol_

 **dream** : _it's only 9am_

 **dream** : _i have to wait another 12 hours to talk to you_

 **dream** : _i'm gonna have to talk to fucking sapnap_

 **dream** : _why would you abandon me in this way_

 **dream** : _i'll keep you updated_

**dream** : _i've been playing minecraft for no less than 6 hours and my eyes are burning_

 **dream** : _i can't wait until you land_

 **dream** : _holy shit wait we won't be able to call at all_

 **dream** : _i'm literally going to buy you an uber so you can get here early_

 **dream** : _please consider this idea_

 **dream** : _back to minecraft now_

 **dream** : _i hope my eyes don't bleed_

**dream** : _you have to be close now_

 **dream** : _why didn't i make you give me your flight number so i could track you_

 **dream** : _noob mistake_

 **dream** : _not that i have much experience with being a noob_

 **dream** : _especially not in a relationship. haha._

 **dream** : _georgieee i miss you_

 **dream** : _there's like an hour and a half left until you land_

 **dream** : _might nap_

 **dream** : _i'll hopefully see you soon_

 **dream** : _i love you_

**george** : _DREAM_

 **george** : _CLAY_

 **george** : _that was the worst experience of my life_

 **george** : _planes are the worst_

 **george** : _okay i was asleep for like. 90 percent of the time_

 **george** : _but it still sucked_

 **george** : _oh my god you're fucking asleep aren't you_

 **george** : _i hate you_

 **george** : _i sat in a metal tube for 12 hours for you_

 **george** : _i have the worst boyfriend_

 **george** : _america is horrible_

 **george** : _i can't believe this_

 **george** : _text me when you wake up bitch_

**dream** : _GEORGE_

 **dream** : _i'm so sorry_

 **dream** : _i'm here_

 **dream** : _i know america is ass_

 **dream** : _come back gogy :(_

 **dream** : _i love you_

 **george** : _finally you arsehole_

 **dream** : _GEORGE_

 **george** : _DREAM_

 **dream** : _i missed you_

 **george** : _i missed you too_

 **dream** : _we're in the same time zone now!_

 **dream** : _wait its literally 11pm_

 **george** : _so what_

 **dream** : _nothing actually we're usually up later than this_

 **dream** : _did you consider my offer_

 **george** : _what offer_

 **dream** : _i will literally buy you an uber so you can come see me earlier_

 **george** : _actually?_

 **dream** : _i'm dead serious_

 **george** : _give me three minutes_

 **dream** : _granted_

 **george** : _oh my god_

 **george** : _dream_

 **george** : _clay_

 **george** : _bitch_

 **george** : _i swear to god if your bitchass fell asleep again_

 **george** : _holy shit_

 **dream** : _chill i was getting water_

 **dream** : _good news?_

 **george** : _they said yes_

 **dream** : _holy shit_

 **dream** : _are you serious_

 **george** : _im sirius_

 **george** : _fuck_

 **george** : _serious*_

 **dream** : _i can't believe you have other guys in your phone_

 **george** : _fuck off_

 **dream** : _but are you actually being fr_

 **george** : _yes_

 **george** : _well they said i can't leave the hotel and get in an uber at 11 at night but_

 **george** : _tomorrow_

 **george** : _holy shit_

 **george** : _i love being a legal adult_

 **dream** : _holy shit is right_

 **dream** : _you mean i get to hug you Tomorrow_

 **george** : _yes you do_

 **dream** : _holyyyy shit_

 **george** : _but that means i need a place to stay_

 **dream** : _fuck_

 **dream** : _you can't stay at my house_

 **dream** : _i have too many siblings_

 **dream** : _and. other things. yeah_

 **dream** : _fuck uhhh_

 **george** : _how much money do you have_

 **dream** : _i just did a few pretty big commissions so… enough_

 **george** : _oh including the one you needed my help with?_

 **dream** : _shut up i don't know how to type_

 **george** : _it wasn't an issue of typing_

 **george** : _you don't know how to code_

 **dream** : _i no longer want to meet up with you_

 **dream** : _kidding_

 **dream** : _george come back_

 **george** : _fine_

 **dream** : _how early can you leave_

 **george** : _as early as possible_

 **george** : _i only have a week in america_

 **george** : _i want to spend it all with you_

 **dream** : _would you look at that_

 **dream** : _my gogy_

 **dream** : _expressing an emotion_

 **dream** : _could you like. go somewhere so we can call_

 **george** : _i mean i could like. lurk in the pool_

 **dream** : _anything_

 **dream** : _why'd you have to share a hotel room with your parents anyways_

 **dream** : _you're an adult_

 **george** : _saves money_

 **george** : _one sec lemme just try to look as not sus as possible while i walk to the pool at almost midnight. i hope its open_

 **dream** : _good luck_

[incoming audio call —— **GeorgeNotFound** ]

"I guess the pool is open," Dream greeted.

"You're lucky it is," George returned. His voice seemed to come from far away and echo. Dream could hear water in the background, bringing forth memories of childhood trips to various states and the smell of chlorine that always permeated the air of a hotel pool.

"Are you in the water? It sounds close."

"My legs are." George paused for a moment and Dream heard him make a splashing noise. "I figured I should probably seem like I'm using the pool for what it is."

"Fair enough." The boys sat in silence for a few short moments.

"Drea-"

"When-"

"Oh, you go first."

Shrugging despite the fact that George couldn't see him, Dream began, "When are you willing to wake up tomorrow morning?"

"As early as humanly possible." George didn't skip a beat.

"So if I could get a ride for you at 7 in the morning?"

"I'd be awake by 6."

"You sleep through literally everything, George."

"Seeing my boyfriend for the first time in person is kind of a big deal, Dream," George retaliated. "Or should I call you Clay?"

Dream laughed, "Why did you say it so weird?"

"No reason." Dream could hear his boyfriend's smile through the phone.

"What's the address of your hotel?"

"No fucking clue. I'll text it to you when I get back to the room."

"Expect a ride at 7AM sharp."

"You got it chief."

"I hate you."

[audio call ended —— 26:09.13]


	2. sleeves on my sweater

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last bit of texting in a super short chapter ; irl stuff next!
> 
> as usual, if any of the cc's involved express discomfort towards fanfiction, i will remove this work!

nov. 26

**george** : _i changed my mind_

**george** : _its so fucking early_

**george** : _my mom thinks im crazy_

**george** : _its fine though_

**george** : _you haven't even told me where i'm getting driven to_

**george** : _what the hell_

**george** : _whatever i'm gonna repack half my shit_

**george** : _okay i'm in the vehicle_

**george** : _this woman has to be crazy_

**george** : _she's already decided to call me baby_

**george** : _but like in the grandma way_

**george** : _i think she likes my accent_

**george** : _i will leave you with my last words if she takes me home and keeps me in her basement_

**george** : _i think you're a bitch and tell my cat i love him_

**george** : _we are now 2 hours into this_

**george** : _her husband has passed and she lives with her two dogs_

**george** : _she is a therapist sometimes_

**george** : _she offered me a session_

**george** : _i'm gonna pretend to be minecraft steve_

**george** : _i lack empathy_

**dream** : _what the hell_

**george** : _i'm going to start doing yoga_

**dream** : _are there strange fumes in that car_

**george** : _i think i'll enjoy green tea_

**dream** : _what the fuck george_

**george** : _LMAO sike_

**george** : _she didn't have much advice for minecraft steve_

**dream** : _you're the worst person ever_

**george** : _haha loser_

**dream** : _whatever. how far into the ride are you now_

**george** : _what are you, stupid?_

**george** : _do the maths_

**dream** : _mathS_

**dream** : _you sound so pretentious_

**george** : _wow a fancy word, didn't know they made those in america_

**dream** : _they don't i'm just built different_

**george** : _i have an hour left_

**dream** : _HOLY SHIT that's close holyyyy shit_

**george** : _yes it is_

**george** : _will you tell me where i'm getting dropped off_

**dream** : _no its a surprise_

**george** : _you're an arsehole_

**dream** : _its a surprised_

**dream** : _george come back are you upset_

**dream** : _im sorry_

**dream** : _i'll tell you if you really want_

**george** : _sorry she started asking who i was texting_

**george** : _as long as i know i'm going to florida its okay_

**dream** : _oh thank god_

**george** : _i'm sorry i made you worry_

**dream** : _what no its okay_

**dream** : _i just. don't want to mess things up_

**george** : _what things? you're doing fine_

**dream** : _i want to make sure you have a fun time_

**george** : _you could literally like… kidnap me_

**george** : _and i would have an amazing time_

**george** : _as long as i'm with you_

**dream** : _:( stop i'll cry_

**dream** : _just get here already :(_

**george** : _i assume we are going as fast as this road allows_

**george** : _by the way americans suck at driving_

**george** : _i'm trusting you with my life here_

**dream** : _oh god_

**dream** : _i have to drive you around_

**dream** : _oh god_

**george** : _should i be scared_

**george** : _i have faith in you_

**dream** : _… you'll be fine_

**dream** : _i've never been stopped by the police_

**george** : _that doesn't say much_

**dream** : _it literally does_

**george** : _you could've just not gotten caught_

**dream** : _i will tell no secrets_

**george** : _there's 15 minutes left_

**george** : _dream i'm nervous_

**dream** : _tell me about it????_

**george** : _oh big deal for you_

**george** : _i'm literally in a foreign country going to a place that i haven't been told_

**dream** : _ahhh i know_

**dream** : _but i have a responsibility as a host_

**dream** : _speaking of responsibility. i have to drive really quick so i'll be back_

**george** : _be safe!_

**dream** : _okay i'm back_

**dream** : _short drive_

**dream** : _i'm nervous now though_

**george** : _get over it quick then_

**george** : _t minus 5 minutes_

**dream** : _fuck_

**george** : _oh i get to hear you swear in real life_

**george** : _please swear_

**george** : _like. please_

**dream** : _you are so strange_

**dream** : _i can't exactly just stop beng nervous_

**dream** : _what if its weird_

**dream** : _what if you don't like me irl_

**george** : _dream._

**george** : _it's gonna be okay_

**george** : _i promise i'll still like you_

**george** : _no matter what_

**george** : _is this a fucking mall_

**dream** : _… maybe_

**george** : _it's noon_

**george** : _aren't there people around_

**dream** : _not at this mall_

**dream** : _trust me i know the woods_

**george** : _this is a city_

**dream** : _metaphor_

**george** : _we're pulling in she's asking me where to go help_

**dream** : _oh shit uh_

**dream** : _tell her to pull up in front of the book store_

**george** : _okay she seems to know_

**george** : _idk how this lady is gonna get home she must've made bank today_

**dream** : _don't ask questions_

**george** : _understood_

**george** : _i see a bookstore_

**dream** : _i have to wait outside for you so we can put your bag in my car_

**dream** : _uh we have a hotel btw_

**george** : _is that legal???_

**george** : _you're not even an adult_

**dream** : _well. i am. but also_

**dream** : _… funny story_

**dream** : _you're 19 :)_

**george** : _clay what the fuck_

**dream** : _dw about it just come see me already_

**george** : _where are you_

**dream** : _outside the bookstore_

**george** :  _ i see you. oh my god. holy shit. _


	3. both your hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no idea how i've managed to write three chapters with no action but here we go. dnfers here's the kiss & clingy george.

Dream glanced around himself nervously. He knew George was arriving in some sort of SUV, but information beyond that was limited. Given the time that George said that he had arrived at the mall, presumably from the side that the interstate fed into, he should arrive… now.

Dream's phone vibrated in his pocket suddenly, causing him to jump and glance around wildly. His three seconds of inspection determined that the notification was not, in fact, from George. He locked the phone and slid it back into his pocket. 

A few short moments later, a SUV-type vehicle pulled up to the curb. All Dream could see was a woman-like figure in the front seat, but that was enough for him. His phone buzzed again but he valiantly ignored its presence in favour of moving quickly towards the vehicle. Who else was pulling up to a bookstore and not just parking, right?

The back door opened when Dream was only a few feet away from the vehicle and before he knew it, he had an armful of British boy. For a second it seemed like they would fall before Dream planted his feet firmly to keep the pair upright.

"Dream!" George spoke into his boyfriend's chest with a smile that Dream could feel through his top. 

"George," he muttered back, arms tightening as much as they could. "Hi."

"Hi," George responded quietly. Dream felt George increase his grip and press his face further into his shirt. "Warm here."

"You're so small, oh my god." The taller boy tucked his chin on top of his boyfriends and tried to draw him impossibly closer. 

"Less talk, more hug."

The woman inside the car spoke up after a beat passed. "George, darling?" The southern drawl was evident in her voice as she drew out the word. "Do you want to grab your stuff?"

George frantically wiggled out of the embrace to turn to her, red faced. "Yeah, sorry. Help me, Clay?" 

Dream laughed, "Of course." Grabbing one suitcase and a backpack didn't need to be a job for two, but they managed to make it one. With her payment secured and goodbyes said, the woman who had driven George all the way to Florida was off.

"George."

"Dream." The boys shared a smile.

"Follow me to my car?"

"Trying to take me home already, I see," George teased.

Dream wheezed an, "I hate you," in response as they began walking through the parking lot. "Do you, uh, wanna go inside the mall?"

"Up to you," George began, "This is all very… American... to me."

"George, it's a mall."

"Leave me alone!" Dream pretended to stumble a few steps to the right as the brunette playfully nudged him.

"Here we are!" Dream stopped in front of his car and quickly unlocked it to place George's suitcase in the trunk. "And now we go back!" George laughed and followed him back through the parking lot to the large building before them.

"Hey, Dream?"

"Yes, Georgie?"

"First of all, I hate you. Second of all, should I call you Clay in public?"

Dream hummed, "If you want. I don't really care."

"It's weird to call my literal boyfriend Dream," George explained. "So… Clay."

"I like when you say it," Dream decided. "Hey, wanna hold hands?"

"Are we in primary school?"

Dream singsonged, "Maybe!" and reached for George's hand anyways. "Your hands are so small… wait…"

"Stop!" George giggled. "Just hold my hand like a man." 

"If you say so," Dream conceded. He intertwined his fingers with those of the man next to him and gently swung their arms back and forth. "M'lady," he added as they went through the large doors of the bookstore.

"You're the worst person ever," decided George. "Holy shit there's three floors? I thought this was just a random mall in the middle of nowhere." Without glancing over, Dream knew George had turned his gaze to the impressively tall elevator encased in glass.

"It was made a while ago. Wanna go up? There's a fun and usually empty corner," he suggested.

George's hand slipped out of his own as the shorter boy immediately turned towards the elevator. Dream grinned at his excitement and allowed the blooming feeling in his chest to settle before following.

"Is it stupid to be so impressed by an elevator?" George asked. He was leaning against the rail inside the car as they ascended to the top floor, surveying the people milling about below. 

Dream mirrored his actions on the opposite side and responded with, "I wouldn't say so. Everything feels more exciting today."

"I can't believe you're real," George said. "It's like… I talk to you every day. So it doesn't feel any different. Except I can see you. And you're real!"

"I am real! Look!" To prove his point, Dream crossed the slowly moving elevator and wrapped his arms around George, who stiffened in surprise.

"Clay! Dream! People can see us!" George protested but still wound his arms around Dream. Dream felt George lay his head on his shoulder and grinned.

"Don't care, wanna hug."

"You're so dumb." 

Dream smiled, "What happened to less talk, more hug?" The grin didn't leave his face even as he separated from the other in order to exit the elevator and lead George by hand to the isolated corner he knew resided behind the shelves.

"Look, empty corner! Now hug me again," he demanded, arms out for George to walk into. 

"You're so stupid," George sighed. "How much time have you spent in here to know that this corner is empty?"

Dream shook his arms to encourage George to comply with his wish as he responded, "I live here!"

"I don't think you do, actually. Did you come to this bookstore and look around for empty places just to bring me here?"

"Maybe I did. But my arms are getting tired!" 

George sighed and took reluctant steps forward until he could lean his head against Dream's chest once again as the younger wrapped his arms around the other. "You're so needy, Dream."

Dream hummed in agreement and added, "Plus this is the first time I can do this in the… what is it, the thousands of years we've known each other?"

"We aren't old gods," George laughed.

"That would be cool, though."

"You're such a fucking nerd."   
"Literally kiss me right now," Dream declared. "No balls."

George took a quick step back, spluttering, "You- we- Dream! We're outside! People are around here!"

"It's a mall on the edge of Orland at noon on a Tuesday! You'd be lucky to find people within seven miles." Dream stuck out his bottom lip and crossed his arms.

"No, Clay. I am not kissing you in the middle of a bookstore."

"No balls! Like, actually no balls."

"I'll show you my fucki- nevermind. Not gonna finish that sentence."

"Aw, now Georgie is embarrassed."

George copied the other boy's position, arms crossed. "You are quite literally the worst person I know."

"Oh, come on. You were so excited to see me! You literally said you wanted to kiss me in that long-ass paragraph you had to screenshot to send."

"This is quite literally fake news." 

Dream raised a single eyebrow as he uncrossed his arms and reached into his back pocket to pull out the device located there. Still silently and maintaining eye contact, he unlocked his phone and George could see him beginning to scroll. 

After a few more seconds and a couple taps on his screen, Dream turned the phone towards George and said, "This you?" Displayed was the exact screenshot George had sent him the other night with the sentence  _ i want to kiss you so bad _ highlighted in yellow. "Kinda cringe, George. A simp move, if you will."

George stood still for a moment before he registered what was on the screen. "Wait- stoppp," he whined. "It was a moment of weakness in the late hours of the night."

"I'm sure it was."

"Ugh, fine," George sighed.

"Fine what?" The corners of Dream's mouth turned up. He stepped towards his boyfriend and put his phone away.

"Don't make me say it!" George took a step back.

"But Gogy! Open communication is important in a relationship!" Another step forward.

"I've actually changed my mind." George turned his back.

"No, I'm sorry!" Dream reached out and spun George back around so they were now inches away from each other, still obscured by tall bookshelves. He lowered his voice to ask, "Did you actually change your mind?"

Brown met green as George shook his head. "No," he whispered.

"Then you don't mind?" Another no, George's eyes closing. "Good." 

Dream finally inclined his head and closed the gap between them, gently pressing his lips to George's. He felt himself smile against the other boy's face as they stood together in the not-so-middle of a bookstore on the edge of Orlando. 

A few moments passed until they pulled apart, faces flushed despite the simplicity of the action. 

"Oh," whispered George.

Dream laughed, "Was that worth the wait?" 

"More than." George leaned up to kiss him again. "Dunno why I argued with you about it."

"Well…"

"Nevermind. I don't want to hear it." George broke their eye contact to pull them into a closer hug and relaxed his shoulders.

"Should we just leave the mall, actually? I think we can check in at the hotel, uh, if you want," Dream suggested. 

"Fuck, yeah," George agreed. 

"PG content!"

"Oh, what content. Nobody is watching us."

Dream's chest vibrated as he responded, "Joke's on you; I actually set up seven different cameras in this corner that have been broadcasting us to an audience of a hundred thousand people."

"Oh, fuck off."

"Says the bitch who hasn't let go of me since we got into this damn place."

"You're the one who forced yourself upon me in the elevator and as soon as we were out of sight!"

"Maybe, but now you're acting clingy as hell, George."

"Ooh, swear more, Clay."

"Oh god." Dream pushed George off of him with another laugh. "Let's get out of here. I have an idea for when we're actually alone and have access to a bed." He grabbed George's hand and began pulling the other back towards the elevator where they had come from.

"Dream! What the hell? You can't say that in public!" George half-yelled as he fell into step beside the blonde.

Dream turned to face him slightly. "Can't say wha- Oh! Oh. Oh my god." He immediately dissolved into a wheezing fit of laughter, completely halting the pair's movement. "I didn't- didn't mean it like that! Oh my god," he managed. George looked at him like he was crazy. "Stop! I didn't realise!"

"I'm sure you didn't, Clay."

"Just… come on. You''ll see." They started walking again.

"I am not entirely sure I want to see," George said.

"How's this: you get to be clingy," Dream offered.

"Fuck off!"

Dream mimicked George's "Fuck off!" and just pressed the button that would bring them to the ground floor. "I just want to love my adorably small boyfriend and hold him until he falls asleep in my arms."

"You- I hate you." George tugged his hood over his head to hide the blush that began spreading.

"No you don't!" Dream smiled smugly. "You're probably still tired from jetlag. That's why you keep switching up on me every four seconds." A hum of confirmation came from George inside of his hoodie. "Awesome. Naptime in the hotel with boyfriend."

"We're going to sleep for too long, Dream."

"I promise we won't." The elevator dinged and they stepped out, George having granted himself vision again.

"Whatever you say, Florida man."

They made it half way across the parking lot before Dream stopped in his tracks. "Sapnap!"

George whipped his head around to scan the area. "What about him?"

"I said I'd send him a picture! Or something!"

"Don't scare me like that, asshole."

Dream held out his hand in apology."Sorry, sorry. Let's just send him a picture later." He led George back to the car and opened the passenger door with a gentlemanly bow. 

"Fucking Americans," George mumbled. "You better not kill me on these roads."

"Oh, come on. I'm better than that." Dream secured his seat belt and started the car. He threw his right arm over the passenger seat in order to turn his body and back out of the parking lot, smirking a little when he heard George let out a small gasp. "Something wrong?"

The smile was evident in George's voice as he replied, "Nothing. Just realized that people weren't wrong when they said that the driving thing was hot."

"You think I'm hot?"

"Hot as hell," George confirmed, eliciting a laugh from Dream.

"You're so dumb."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next & final chapter will be out... eventually. i wrote 90% of this one between 1 and 7am so it's probably bad but oh well. hope you enjoyed!


	4. one love, two mouths

Half an hour later, Dream had parked the car in front of the hotel's sliding doors. It sat idle while the man in question spoke to the hotel's receptionist and obtained their room number, key cards, and WiFi information.

"George, I have bad news," Dream began upon entering the car again. "You might not want to hear it."

"Is it that bad?" George glanced up from his phone where Dream could see his messages with Sapnap open. 

Dream sighed, "I really don't wanna tell you this…"

"Just spit it out." George turned off his phone and turned to face Dream fully.

"There's only one bed."

"... you're fucking kidding me."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to break it to you-"

George closed his eyes and took a deep breath, saying, "I will hit you. Right now." He began counting back slowly from ten, increasing his voice's volume as Dream doubled over in laughter. "That's not funny! I thought there was a real problem, dickhead."

"Oh my god, the look on your face," Dream choked. 

"I'm breaking up with you right now."

"No, George! I'm sorry!" Dream immediately stopped laughing and grabbed George's hands.

"You are the worst person to walk this Earth," George huffed.

"I'm sorry George, I- oh, shit." A honk sounded from behind where the couple was sat idling in front of the hotel. "Okay, wait, break up with me later, I have to move the car."

"You actually want me to break up with you?" George teased as Dream pulled the car out of the way. 

Dream took a few moments to respond as he pulled into a spot between two other cars. "If that's what it takes for you to forgive me."

"I'll consider forgiving you, but there's a price."

"Anything," Dream agreed immediately. He put the car in park and unclicked his seatbelt so that he could face George with eager eyes. 

George gave him a small smile before quickly leaning over the center console to press his lips to Dream's. "Payment accepted," he declared when they separated. Both boys wore smiles even as Dream called George an idiot. 

One exceedingly long trip from the car to the third floor later, Dream threw the bags he was holding onto the floor and proceeded to fall onto the sole bed in the room with a loud sigh.

"Georgie, I need you to kiss me better," he whined.

George, standing with his arms crossed and looking distinctly unimpressed, said, "I'm not doing that."

"But pleeeeeease," Dream whined again. And again when George refused a second time.

"Shut up, Dream! There are other people in this building!"

"But 'm tired!"

"And annoying!"

Dream sat halfway up and pouted in George's general direction before falling back onto the mattress. "Come here," he demanded, hands outstretched in a grabby motion.

"You're behaving like a child, Dream. I'm supposed to be the tired one here."

"Well you're doing a shit job at it!"

With a very obvious roll of his eyes, George relented, "Ugh, fine. At least take your shoes off." 

A cheer went up from Dream while he kicked his shoes unceremoniously onto the floor. George took a neater approach and tucked his own into a corner.

"Are you going to nap in your jeans?" George questioned.

"Why not?" 

"I'm not letting you hold me or whatever if you're wearing them." Dream wasted no time upon hearing this and kicked off his jeans immediately, causing George to make a sound of protest. "What the fuck! I didn't mean for you to just strip!"

"I'm not even naked!" Dream said, smiling. He sat up to his full height and opened his arms again.

"At least put on sweatpants," George requested. "Please."

"Aw, Gogy, why? Are you nervy?"

"It's weird!"

"I have underwear on!"

George crossed his arms, "It's weird. I'm going to change out of  _ my _ jeans and by the time I'm done you better be wearing more than just underwear." 

"I'll do my best," Dream assured with a thumbs up.

George disappeared into the bathroom with a roll of his eyes and his bag in hand. When he emerged a few minutes later, now just wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, he saw that Dream had settled under the sheets. 

"You had better be wearing trousers, Dream." George set his bag inside of the small closet that the hotel room had. 

"Sure."

"Clay I swear to god."

"It's fine!"

George crossed his arms for what felt like the thousandth time since they met and said, "I didn't hear you move at all."

Dream erupted in a wheezing fit from under the blanket. "Just come here! It's boyfriend nap time!"

"You're literally the worst person ever." George walked closer to the left side of the bed as Dream lifted up the sheets to welcome him in. 

"Nap time," Dream sing-songed. "Cuddles and nap time for Gogy and Dream."

"You're being so cringe right now." 

"Well… I want you to come here."

"I am one foot away from you."

"One foot to far! You literally made me kiss you earlier just because I made a stupid joke."

"You- fine." George climbed awkwardly under the sheets and laid stiffly on his side, facing Dream.

"What the fuck is this?" Dream asked. "You're so awkward, George. Come here." He poked his head further out of the blanket and reached an arm around George.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" George accepted the arm around him as he was pulled closer to Dream's chest.

"When's the last time you had any physical contact with another person?"

George hummed, "Maybe a year or two? At least like this."

"You would've been what… 17? Is it what I'm thinking about?" 

"Probably." 

"Ah." The two laid in silence for a few moments.

"What the fuck?" George backed up quickly. "What the fuck was that, Clay?"

Dream was curled in on himself, wheezing with laughter as George recoiled away from him. "Oh my god, oh my god. I didn't think that would work."

"What the hell was that?" George asked again. 

"It- it was my foot, oh my god," Dream said through his laughter. 

"Why are your feet so cold? And how did you reach my back?"

"'M flexible. And the room is cold. Come back."

George stared at him blankly.

"George," Dream pouted. 

"You're terrible."

"I'm just confused! You were being nice to me and now you're putting your cold-arse feet on my back for no reason."

"That's because you weren't giving me attention!"

George sighed heavily, "I was literally laying calmly in your arms. What more do you want from me?"

"Oh, shit, we have to send a picture to Sapnap," Dream realized. He stood up out of the bed and looked around for his phone.

"Who cares about Sap- Dream! What the fuck? I asked you to put on pants!" George shot up and glared at the back of his boyfriend's head as the man in question doubled over in laughter again. "You're the least funny person in the world!"

"I mean... no? Here, look. Smile, Gogy!" Dream held up his phone and George heard the telltale shutter sound go off before he was able to lift his arms in front of his face. 

He lowered his arms a few seconds later and glared at the smiling blonde. "No way I'm letting you send that to him. Let me see."

"You look adorable," reassured Dream.

"At least get in the photo with me," George pleaded.

"Whatever you say!" Dream jumped into the bed as close to George as possible and held up the phone. George looked at him, shocked at his speed, and Dream took the opportunity to kiss him directly on the lips and take another picture.

"Dream, no! Sapnap doesn't want to see that," George said, turning red. 

"You're so hard to please. You position yourself how you want, then." 

"Um… okay." George shuffled so he was leaning against the headboard closer to Dream and grabbed the other man's arm. "Can you…?"

"Can I what?" Dream wore a grin on his face as he watched George fluster.

"Your arm- put it- here," George finished, settling with his head against Dream's chest and tucked under his arm. 

"You're ridiculous," Dream scoffed. "Are you satisfied with this?"

"Mhmm."

"Alright then." Dream took pictures and showed them to George until the older was satisfied. He sent them off to Sapnap, finally, and set his phone on the nightstand. 

"Now naptime, please," George said.

"What happened to being mad at me for no pants?"

"I don't care anymore," George mumbled, turning over. 

"Aw, Georgie is tired," Dream teased.

"Jetlag. Make good on your word and hold me now."

Dream got closer to George and threw his arm over the other again. "Do you want to face me or…?"

"Oh, yeah." George turned over and immediately nuzzled his face into Dream's chest.

"You like it there, George?" 

"I can hear your heartbeat."

"Cute."

"Not."

"Whatever you say." Dream tried not to disturb George as he reached behind him to slap the wall until he hit the light switch, casting the room into as much darkness as the middle of the day could bring. 

A few minutes after they had both fallen into a peaceful silence, George suddenly saud, "Leg."

Dream chuckled, "Yeah?"

"Leg," George said again. 

"I don't know what "leg" means, George."

"Your leg."

"What about it?"

"Move it."

"George, be specific. My leg isn't even touching you."

The brunette let out a heavy sigh. "Hold me."

"That makes no sense."

"Over my legs," George demanded.

Dream laughed, "What about my pants?"

"I already said I don't care."

"If you say so." Dream shifted to pull George closer and thread their legs together. "Are you happy now?"

"Always happy with you," George mumbled sleepily. 

Dream let himself relax against George, who tightened the grip he had on Dream's shirt. "Come here for a second, love."

George looked up at him and without saying anything, kissed him. They remained like that for a bit before Dream pulled away and gently pressed another kiss to George's forehead.

"Go to sleep now, I know you're tired." George hummed contentedly and resumed his previous position. "I promise I'll wake us up at a reasonable time," Dream said. "Sleep well. I love you." He continued to mumble sweet nothings into George's hair until he too drifted off, leaving the room quiet save for the air conditioner under the window and the distant sounds of the rest of the world.

Neither woke up to the alarm Dream had half-heartedly set on his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand it's done! my first fic involving dream & george! i hope you enjoyed & thank you so much for giving it a chance.   
> i appreciate all the comments & kudos that have been left on this work! it honestly would not have been this long otherwise... the original plan was for this to be a one-shot around 2k words but here we are at almost 8k.  
> thank you again for all of the support :D


End file.
